hypotheticaldragracefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel's Drag Race (Season 1)
Queens' Performance Episodes Episode 1: ''"Evil Drag Queens" ''Airdate: March 16th, 2019 Synopsis : The queens must create evil queen looks to gag the judges. With guest judges Colton Haynes-Leatham and Azealia Banks. Summary : In this episode, the queens must create an evil queen look for this week's main challenge, which will gag the judges. Queen 1, Queen 3, Queen 4, Queen 6, Queen 7, Queen 9, Queen 12 and Queen 13 are all declared safe. Queen 2 and Queen 11 receive high praise, but Queen 10 ultimately wins the challenge. Queen 5, Queen 8 and Queen 14 are all up for elimination. Queen 5 is declared safe, with Queen 8 and Queen 14 in the bottom two. The bottom two queens lip sync to "Ice Princess" by Azealia Banks. Queen 14 is declared safe, while Queen 8 sashayed away. *'Guest Judges:' Colton Haynes-Leatham and Azealia Banks *'Mini Challenge:' Guess the food they are eating while blindfolded *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Queen 2 *'Mini Challenge Prize: '$5,000 gift card from Fierce Drag Jewels *'Main Challenge: '''Construct an evil queen look to present on the runway *'Main Challenge Winner: Queen 10 *'''Main Challenge Prize: A week away for two at the Acqualina Resort and Spa in Miami Beach *'Bottom Two: '''Queen 8 and Queen 14 *'Lip-Sync Song:"Ice Princess"'' by Azealia Banks *'Eliminated: '''Queen 8 *'Farewell Message': I love you ALL. Slay the season for me, hunties. XOXO (Joanne). 'Episode 2: ''"Harry Potter - The Musical" Airdate: March 23rd, 2019 Synopsis : The queens must wow the judges in a lip-sync edition of the Harry Potter series. With guest judges Evanna Lynch and Daniel Radcliffe. Summary : In this episode, the 13 remaining queens must wow the judges in a lip-sync edition of the Harry Potter series (featuring only female characters). Queen 1, Queen 2, Queen 3, Queen 6, Queen 7, Queen 9 and Queen 13 are all declared safe. Queen 10 and Queen 11 receive high praise, but Queen 5 ultimately wins the challenge. Queen 4, Queen 12 and Queen 14 are all up for elimination. Queen 14 is declared safe, with Queen 4 and Queen 12 in the bottom two. The bottom two queens lip sync to "Magic" by Selena Gomez. Queen 4 is declared safe, while Queen 12 sashayed away. *'Guest Judges:' Evanna Lynch and Daniel Radcliffe *'Mini Challenge:' "Snape Likes To Boogy" dance competition *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Queen 7 *'Mini Challenge Prize: '$1,000 gift card from Casper *'Main Challenge: '''Construct an evil queen look to present on the runway *'Main Challenge Winner: Queen 5 *'''Main Challenge Prize: A custom gown from Sequin Queen *'Runway Theme:' Witch Realness *'Bottom Two: '''Queen 4 and Queen 12 *'Lip-Sync Song: "Magic"'' by Selena Gomez *'Eliminated: '''Queen 12 *'Farewell Message': Love you girlies. Don't stop chasin' ur dreams! <3 'Episode 3: ''"Talk That Talk Show" Airdate: March 30th, 2019 Synopsis : The queens must take part in three rival talk shows. With guest judges Oprah Winfrey and Ellen DeGeneres. Summary : In this episode, the 12 remaining queens split into three teams, each team will have a different talk show. The three talk shows were The Talking Queen, The Queen 1 Show and The Late Late Late Late Drag Show. *'Guest Judges:' Oprah Winfrey and Ellen DeGeneres *'Mini Challenge:' Sitting on a Secret (Part 2) *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Queen 1, Queen 11 and Queen 14 *'Mini Challenge Prize:' Pick teammates for your teams *'Main Challenge:' Compete in rival talk shows *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Queen 11 *'Main Challenge Prize:' A five night stay for two at the Oceana Santa Monica and free tickets for The Ellen DeGeneres Show *'Runway Theme:' Executive Businesswoman Realness *'Bottom Two:' Queen 1 and Queen 4 *'Lip-Sync Song: '' "Talk That Talk"'' by Rihanna *'''Eliminated: Queen 4 *'Farewell Message': Never stop believing in yourself. Have an amazing time without me!